


Colds Come in Handy

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets sick and Burnie sends Ray to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds Come in Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here

Burnie Burns had no fucking idea what he was going to do when Joel didn’t come into work. Usually the man at least called, but Burnie hadn’t heard from him since last night when they went to the bar and then went home. To be completely honest he was a little worried to say the least. Joel Heyman was just a troublesome man.

Under normal circumstances Burnie would go check on Joel himself, but with RTX fast approaching it was just not an option, so he did the next best thing. He ran to the AH Office, barged in and begged one of them to go check if Joel was at least alive, and if he was drag him to work.

Burnie did not expect Ray Narveaz Jr. to say that he could, Joel didn’t live too far away from the office so it wouldn’t be too big of a deal to walk over.

"Are you sure dude? Joel can be kinda…." Burnie trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah man, it’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s going to kill me," Ray reassured, throwing on his hoodie.

"Ok, thanks dude. I totally owe you one now."

"Can I get like a bonus?"

"No, you can not."  
…………………………………………………………  
Ray whistled happily to himself walking down the sidewalk towards Joel’s apartment. Despite his rep of hating the outdoors, he actually loved it, and getting out of the forever stuffy office was always a nice thing. Checking on Joel wouldn’t be a problem he probably just had a hangover which most people in the office did.

"Uh Joel it’s Ray from the office. Burnie told me to come check on you," Ray called from the door of Joel’s apartment (or at least he hoped it was.)

A loud groaning could be heard, and then slow shuffling towards the door. A very, very disgruntled Joel answered the door. He had a wad of tissues held to his nose, and his eyes were watering slightly. Even with all that going on Joel Heyman was still one of cutest men Ray had ever laid eyes on.

"You look like death…In a good way though," Ray said, following Joel into his apartment.

Joel groaned again in response and replied,”It started with a hangover and now I’m dying.”

"Sorry to hear that. Burnie wanted to make sure you weren’t dead, so here I am!"

"Did he pay you for this?"

"No he did not, asked him to, but he refused."  
………………………………………………………  
Joel couldn’t help but smile at Ray’s response, and as Joel sat down box of tissues in hand, he offered the kid a seat.

"While I’m here can I get you anything?" Ray asked, looking around awkwardly.

"No don’t bother, I’m fine," Joel mumbled blowing his nose loudly.

"Well I’ll look for a can of soup or something anyway."

Ray hopped up from the couch, and Joel watched him from the couch as he rummaged around his cabinets. He pulled out of what appeared to be tomato soup grabbing a bowl and shoving it in the microwave.

"You really need to go to the grocery store man," Ray said leaning against the counter.

"I usually just order out it’s easier," Joel paused to blow his nose,"I don’t eat much anyways, it’s not a big deal."

The microwaved went off and Ray pulled the bowl out, and set it on the coffee table in front of Joel.

"Do you want like crackers or something?" Ray questioned sitting back down on the couch beside him.

"No I’m fine,"Joel answered, taking a few spoonfuls of soup.  
……………………………………………………  
Ray tapped his fingers, even though by all rights Ray could leave, he chose to stay. Joel was very interesting, smart, and attractive. All together being around him seemed like a nice change from everyone at the office.

Joel’s apartment was actually really cozy, and he didn’t mind just looking around at his apartment, and looking at Joel, although when he glanced over Joel’s ears would go red.

"You don’t have to stay here with me," Joel spoke up breaking the quiet.

"I mean. I don’t really. Unless you want me to leave," Ray bit his lip nervously, what if Joel did want him to leave.

"No you don’t have to."

So Ray stayed, he stayed until work was over, and they talked and loaded up a few games, Joel showing his Minecraft world off, and talking happily about the new season of Red Vs. Blue.  
………………………………………………………  
When Ray left Joel felt kind of sad, but he had his home to go back to, so it wasn’t a big deal. Although Joel had to admit he found Ray cute before now he was smitten with the kid, and he had no clue what to do about it.  
…………………………………………………….  
Joel showed up to work the next day, feeling much more like himself and after an earful from Burnie about how worried the other man was about him, he ran to the break-room, finding Gavin there an energy drink in hand.

"J-Roll, you got Ray sick, like really sick," Gavin said upon Joel’s entrance.

Gavin nudged Joel, as if Joel should know what he supposed to do.

"I did too bad," Joel muttered.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Go check on him you silly donut."

"Oh."

Joel raced out of the break-room, leaving Gavin in a fit of giggles at the older man’s expense.  
………………………………………………….  
Ray shuffled toward the door, when he heard haywire knocking at his door, he pulled it open to find Joel, tapping his foot impatiently and hand still up ready to knock again. Ray invited him in smile on his face.

"You’re sick," Joel stated, looking at the array of tissues around the trash.

"I also have terrible aim, and great observation there buddy," Ray patted Joel on the back moving towards his couch, Joel following behind.

"I’m sorry, this is all my fault, you look like shit, not that you’re still not cute, but I’m sorry."

"You think I’m cute when I’m sick, how nice."

"Fuck I didn’t mean-"

"Nah you’re cute when you’re sick too."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

So Joel settled down, made Ray some soup and they did what they had done yesterday and if Joel held his hand, Ray certainly didn’t stop him. He did however stop him when he went in for a kiss, because passing sick back and forth didn’t seem like the best idea


End file.
